out of jealousy
by ladyTpower
Summary: This is my version of a woman scorned. What if Zorro saving Alberta Sinestra had larger consequences than he ever thought could be worth if the senora was determined to win Zorro for her in her own crazy way, stay tuned and read the answers in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters that were showed in the canon.**

 **AN/**

 **This is my darker version of a woman scorned. The story can be OC,  
I hope you will enjoy my vision on the story. Please leave a little review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **This is a little different of what most people are used of me. This is not a Toronado story, although my sweetie will always be an important character to me.**

 **What if Zorro saving Alberta Sinestra had larger consequences then he ever thought could be what if the senora was determent to win Zorro for her in her own crazy way, stay tuned and read the answers in this story.**

 **Chapter 1**

The trial of the century, that is what this case was called in Santa Fe, never did they see a woman so cruel as one Alberta Sinestra, people came from far to witness on this trial.

Like every trial, this trial starts with retelling the facts, the things that were notified by witnesses who could be there. Diego was there to follow the trial, he wanted to know what happened on her visit to his pueblo, how could he ever have believed that this woman was innocent, he knew perfectly well, although he was the fox of the night, he was sensitive for the charms of a beautiful woman, he loved his Victoria but he was a man after all, a who had to postpone everything in his life.

He listened to how the woman had managed to kill the alcalde of San Diego and almost send a innocent man to his death by firing squad.

Diego was calm until the story brought them back to the events in Los Angeles. He hoped to get closure from this trial, closure for what he saw as his biggest mistake.

FLASBACK****

The worst days of his life started when he had laid his eyes on the beautiful Alberta Sinestra, he wasn't in love with the woman but he couldn't help to be chivalric towards her, giving the girl a wink and forgetting his Victoria in the process.

He had been in town to safe the life of Hacinto Santana, the man was ready to face the firing squad without any prove of the fact that he murdered his father, the beloved alcalde of San Diego. He had asked Santana to meet him on the outskirts of town, he would hide the man until he had more prove that the man was guilty.

He had asked his father Don Alejandro to hide Hacinto Santana. But that wasn't the end, one of the two was lying but who, he couldn't believe that a woman like Alberta Sinestra could kill a man like Alcalde Santana, but Zorro was naive when it came to women and their ability's.

He knew that she was imprisoned in the tavern of Victoria. The plan was simple, he would save the woman and would hide her like he had hidden Hacinto Santana earlier that day. He was going to do it without Victoria's knowledge, he too had seen her face that day, he had mistaken, her mistrust for jealousy.

He remembered how he walked towards Mendoza who had the duty to guard the senora. He needed to get pass him to get to reach her, passing Mendoza was as easy as passing without a guard. He knew that Mendoza held a great respect for the fox, he considered everything he did the right thing too, in secret anyway, he didn't have the wish to become a traitor in the eyes of the alcalde and end his life on the end of the noose or in front of a firing squad.

The sergeant was enjoying his late chicken meal when the good sergeant saw a black shadow walking towards him.

The good sergeant couldn't help himself.

" Zorro..." the rest was lost when a gloved hand shot his mouth.

" I am warning you sergeant, one more word and I slice you in more pieces then your chicken."

It was enough to keep the sergeant silent, with the respect came also the fear of what could happen if you succeeded in making Zorro angry.

Zorro walked past him straight in to the room of Alberta Sinestra.

She woke up by the boots that walked towards her bed. She looked straight in the eyes of the man who had managed to awaken an interest in her that she never felt before. She was used to be in control of her emotions, she wasn't used to feeling the butterflies in to her body, she wasn't used of feeling her heart beating in her throat, no she was used to wrapping the man around her slim fingers not the other way around.

" I can't lose control now, I have to do something, I want this man and I always get what I want, now is my chance." she thought to herself before standing rising from her bed.

Her hand going from his ribs over his muscled chest down to his six pack.

It made Zorro think of the woman sleeping a few rooms away, he had no feelings for this woman what so ever, but he had fighting skills and he was cunning but he never knew how to react on situations like this.

His mind went to thoughts that weren't for a unmarried man, not that he wanted to do anything like that with the senora in his presence, yes she was beautiful but she wasn't Victoria, she wasn't the woman he wanted to hold in his arms, this weren't the hands he wanted to feel over his chest.

He sighed, not from desire for this woman but again for not knowing how to handle the situation. How to handle a woman who was clearly interested in him but where the feeling wasn't mutual.

" No, Zorro, this isn't a good time to think about Victoria. Rescue the woman and go home. You are thinking dangerous thoughts." Zorro thought, he needed to get out of there and soon.

He took the senora by her hand and started his way out of the tavern, hearing the voice he loved so much calling for him vaguely when he left the tavern with the senora running behind him, cursing himself that he couldn't stay for just a few more moments, but if her life was really in danger he needed to rescue her soon and with his state of mind it was much to dangerous even if he had time, he would make it up to Victoria, he was sure of it.

He placed Senora Sinestra in front of him in Toronado's saddle and jumped on the stallion sitting behind the saddle, not knowing he had helped the murderess of her husband and the good Alcalde of San Diego.

He placed one arm around her and with his other one he held the reins of Toronado, it was the only time he cursed the fact that no horse was fast enough to follow his stallion, that she couldn't sit on an other horse.

Senora Sinestra enjoyed the ride, so much that she felt disappointed when her ride ended inside an abandon shed. He helped her out of the saddle, she couldn't help but run her hands over his chest while he lifted her down the 17 hands tall back of his black, half-wild stallion.

" The faster I have finished this the better" thought Zorro while he walked outside to get the bags with supplies that he had hide there earlier.

He walked back into the shed, keeping his distance this time, letting her feel that the feelings weren't mutual.

" I got some supplies for you and a horse to use. Ride to the mission post in San Pedro an wait here until we can certify that you are innocent." he spoke in a calm voice still holding his distance.

" Certify my innocent, I thought you believed me, I thought that was the reason of you rescuing me?" taking a step closer to the man of her interest, yes she felt that this man wasn't interested in her but she always got what she wanted, he would be hers and hers alone.

" I rescue anyone who is in danger or at least in possible danger, nothing more nothing less!" He needed to make it clear to her that all her efforts would fail, that he wasn't interested now and that he never would be, he loved Victoria to much.

" Aren't you tired to save the people all the time, without a reward, don't you want to retire and start a life." she said in an attempt to seduce him, he was a hard nut to crack but he would fall for her if it was the last thing she would ever do.

" Senora, I love saving this pueblo, I could never leave it." Zorro took a step back, putting again more distance between him and the woman.

" Not even when I told you how much money I have, I am a rich woman Zorro, we could run away together, leave for a place far away, somewhere were they don't know Zorro and you could live your life without that reward hanging above your head." she bowed her neck to one side trying to look as tempting as she could.

Zorro was tired of this, if she didn't understand the gentlemen way of saying he wasn't interested, she needed to be bluntly without any room to argue.

" Listen to me senora, I am flattered about your interest in me, but frankly I cant help you with that, you see, there is another reason why I don't wanna leave this pueblo with you, someone already captured my heart and there will be no woman more important to me than Senorita Escalante."

Alberta Sinestra huffed, " I don't believe that you chose that tavern wench above someone like me. But you made yourself very clear senor, be prepared to pay for your choice, you are going to wish you did give me your heart." she pushed him a side and walked passed him towards the door and the horse he left for her, it that Toronado was obviously walking lose somewhere or she would make him walk back to where ever he stayed while not being Zorro.

Zorro shook his head and walked towards the place where he left Toronado, he whistled and his stallion came galloping towards him from behind a hill, it was obvious what he was doing there when Zorro noticed the blades of grass hanging from the side of the horse his mouth.

" Sorry to disturb your meal boy, but we need to go and check Hacinto Santana before we can call it a night." he spoke to his stallion in soft voice, ignoring the nagging feeling he felt.

He jumped in the saddle and ran to the place where he knew his father had hidden senor Santana.

He arrived at Santana's hiding place when he couldn't ignore the nagging any longer, when the last words of Alberta Sinestra suddenly hit him.

" Shit, Victoria,.."

He turned his stallion galloping towards the pueblo as fast as he could, not knowing what he would find there. He prayed the his feeling was wrong...

TBC...

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

What did senora Sinestra mean with her last words and what with Zorro's nagging feeling? And what about Hacinto Santana?

 **AN/I hope you liked this first chapter. Thanks to the people who have read my friendship story and Toronado side of it. Thanks for people who reviewed it. Also thanks for the people who love slash story's and have read and reviewed my Power rangers and Zorro crossover, there is sequel online now called Past Poison for the people who want to see Diego in 1994, you can find it in the power ranger section** **or through my profile, greets Lady T**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters, this is my vision of a woman scorned.

Thank you for the people who have read and/or reacted on my first chapter, I love you all.

Chapter 2

Alberta Sinestra was riding through the hills, she wasn't on her way towards the mission like Zorro asked her to do, no she had other plan's, she wasn't alone in Los Angeles like most people thought, yes, she had killed her husband and that good alcalde, but she didn't do it alone, her help, Juan Panteros and his gang, had followed her, she payed them royally for that, they lived a rich life between the orders.

" My dear Juan," she started. On the way she talked, he knew they had another assignment.

" What can we do for you, senora Sinestra?" asked Juan his eyes showing the evil he felt in his heart.

" I want you to bring that tavern wench Victoria Escalante to me and Juan, I want her alive, the honor of torturing her is mine. I will let you in on the plan later, if all works out the way I want I will pay the double of your usual payment. Now go I want her here before Zorro gets his chance to go to her and protect her. Leave this note for him. Don't forget to remove your tracks we don't want him to find her too fast. " She said while she put on her cloak, hiding her face in the large hood.

" Your wish is our command! Ricardo, take Paco, Pablo and Antonio with you and get the woman and bring her here. Juanito you stay here with me, you and I will be making this place ready, for our guest."

A little while later at the tavern Victoria.

Victoria was laying in her bed, trying to get some sleep, she kept seeing Zorro run off with that other woman, why hadn't he reacted when she called him, was it a game for him all this time or did he really love her, she had no clue who he was after all. She was trying to get her mind off things when a sound downstairs startled her. She knew she was alone, senor Ventura was looking for Senora Sinestra and she didn't have other overnight customers. She stepped out of bed and walked towards her bedroom door, she opened it as quiet as she possibly could.

She walked downstairs towards the curtain that separated the kitchen from the tavern. She stepped through the curtains not knowing what she could expect, she was used by burglars even held hostage to trick Zorro, she wasn't afraid.

The felt her light going out the moment she stood in the kitchen. Paco had hit her in the head with one of her own cooking pan's.

" Tie her up and bring her to my horse, I have a little note I have to deliver." He watched Antonio tie her hands and Pablo tie her feet at the same time.

" Now use this cloth to blindfold her and this one to shut her up."

After that he watched his strongest man take her over his shoulder and kept looking while they brought her outside.

" Now to leave the little note," Ricardo laughed while he placed the note on one of the wooden columns in her tavern, " now it is time to leave before we can't leave at all." thought Ricardo while he made his way outside towards his horse and the precious cargo on its back.

"Pablo you go to the left, Paco you to the right, Antonio you ride south, we will see each other in a few hours at our camp and don't forget to erase your tracks if you're heading back to camp! We don't want to risk Zorro to find our little cargo here too soon now won't we!" Ricardo commanded while he watched at an unconscious Victoria lying on her stomach in Ricardo's saddle, her hands tied to her feet underneath the belly of the horse, that way she couldn't escape, she couldn't even move an inch.

Everybody left their own way, that way Zorro would be confused and maybe take a wrong path, they would be moving again when he would find the right set of tracks, Sinestra's plan was evilly perfect.

Ricardo had been already half way back to their hiding place for the night when he heard a groan from the woman lying in front of him.

" Relax and enjoy the ride my precious cargo," he said while he caressed Victoria's back.

" Now shut up or I will do it for you!"

Victoria knew from that moment, that she better kept quiet if she wanted to survive long enough for Zorro to find her.

The ride was hard for her, lying there with her stomach on the hard saddle, hands and feet tied to each other underneath the horse his belly. She felt her shift in the saddle from left to right from her point of view, on the same rhythm as the horse galloped, she felt her blouse brushing against her skin.

She groaned again, unwittingly this time.

" Listen, I warn you one last time, shut the hell up or you won't like the consequences."

Ricardo watched over his beautiful cargo, that smooth skin moving on the saddle in front of him, it was affecting him between his legs, his pants started to tense in some area's.

He promised his boss, Alberta Sinestra, to bring the cargo pure, they would get their chance when she was through with her, when she got what she wanted, Zorro wrapped around her small finger. She would free his heart forever and she knew only one way to do that, destroy the prison that held his heart in captivity.

Ricardo groaned over the promise he had to make, "Damn her, nobody said something about not caressing this beauty's skin," he laughed evilly at his thoughts.

Ricardo looked around to see if someone was following him, there was nobody in sight, he was pretty sure his distraction would keep Zorro busy for hours before he was on the right track and when he finally found them they would be on their way to the next place.

He reined his horse into walking before he talked to the beautiful Victoria, whom was still tied up on her stomach the saddle in front of him.

" I know what you need, my beauty, let me give you a little preview of what you can expect when my boss is through with you."

He started to caress her naked shoulders, going beneath her blouse with one hand, holding the reins and steering his horse with the other, he kept looking around, he learned one thing in his life as a bandit, never underestimate your enemy.

His hand came from underneath her blouse, going over her back towards her beautifully shaped ass, squeezing it hardly.

She started moving as wild as she could, she didn't want this, for the very first time in her live she was afraid of her future.

"Zorro, where ever you are, please hurry!" she thought to herself.

She started to fight off as hard as she could, tied up like she was, being captured was one thing, but being abused like this was to much for the normally spirited woman.

" I said shut up!" he yelled, taking the knife, he stole from her kitchen, out of his boot. He hit the place between her shoulders with the hilt of that knife, leaving a first big bruise, she blacked out immediately.

He let his horse in gallop again, it was only five minutes to the camp, "come on Spirit let's get this over with." He spoke to his brown stallion.

Ricardo's boss was already waiting at the entrance of the cave they found just for this night, when Ricardo arrived with their prisoner.

" Good work Ricardo, let's tie her up in the cave before she comes around again. Follow me Juan and I made sure our little place was ready for our guest!" she said while she took Victoria's chin in here slim fingers, while watching her still unconscious face, laughing evilly.

She let go of Victoria with a smack, " Oops, sorry my bad." she said to the unconscious Victoria, her face hitting the saddle, " now untie her and make sure she doesn't escape, Juan help him!"

Juan untied Victoria's feet, giving Ricardo the ability to lift her from the horse and onto his shoulder before letting Juan tie her feet again, better safe than sorry was another thing they learned among their years as a bandit.

They carried her into the middle of the cave, Juan had placed four wooden poles, two little ones in front, two larger ones in the back.

" Now tie her hands on the larger poles and her feet on the smaller ones, and tie her good!" ordered senora Sinestra.

Juan and Ricardo did what she commanded.

" Now we only have to wait until our little guest wakes up and give her a surprise of a lifetime." Alberta Sinestra laughed while she walked away, she wasn't going to give her identity away that easily, she wanted to surprise her when she woke up.

The other bandits, did just what Ricardo had ordered they rode hard for a two hours to take a branch that was left on a particular spot, they tied the branch to a rope and galloped towards camp. Throwing the branches into the fire.

Meanwhile, in the Pueblo,

Zorro arrived at the side of the tavern, the widow of Victoria's room was open, so he did what he always did, he climbed the roof, walking silently towards her room, the fox of the night looked inside, but no Victoria.

" I hope you are alright, mi preciosa." he said more to himself than to someone else.

He walked through her room towards the stairs, going downstairs as quietly as possible, he didn't know if there were any guests tonight.

Walking downstairs was giving him a bad feeling, something was happening to Victoria he knew it, he could feel it.

His heart was beating in his throat, he never felt this worried and he it didn't improve a bit when he found the little note when he walked into the kitchen.

Dear Zorro,

We have that tavern wench of yours,

I am going to help you take back what she took from you!

Your heart will be free in no time!

I will write you soon again.

All my love

Alberta Sinestra

Zorro was shocked, they kidnapped his love, " Victoria!" was the only thing he could say, his voice full of worry and fear for her life, not knowing what Sinestra would do to her.

" Hold on, my love, I won't stop until you are back here safe with me." He pulled the note of the wooden column and made his way to where he left Toronado.

" Come on, old friend, it is going to be a long night!"

TBC...

Is Zorro going to find her? What is Alberta Sinestra's plan with Victoria? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

last time in out of jealousy:

Zorro arrived at the side of the tavern, the widow of Victoria's room was open, so he did what he always did, he climbed the roof, walking silently towards her room, the fox of the night looked inside, but no Victoria.

" I hope you are alright mi preciosa." he said more to himself than to someone else.

He walked through her room towards the stairs, going downstairs as quietly as possible, he didn't know if there were any guests tonight.

Walking downstairs was giving him a bad feeling, something has happened to Victoria he knew it, he could feel it.

His heart was beating in his throat, he never felt this worried and he it didn't improve a bit when he found the little note when he walked into the kitchen.

Dear Zorro,

We have that tavern wench of yours,

I am going to help you take back what she took from you!

Your heart will be free in no time!

I will write to you soon again.

All my love

Alberta Sinestra

Zorro was shocked, they kidnapped his love, " Victoria!" was the only thing he could say, his voice full of worry and fear for her life, not knowing what Sinestra would do to her.

" Hold on my love, I won't stop until you are back here save with me." He pulled the note of the wooden column and made his way to where he left Toronado.

" Come on old friend, it is going to be a long night!"

on with the story

Zorro was following one of the fake tracks for an hour now when the tracks suddenly stopped, it was like they disappeared in thin air. He jumped of Toronado's back, to look at everything more closely, the many nights riding out had allowed him to see good in the light of the moon, he really became a creature of the night.

" These bandits know what they're doing, old boy," he said caressing his black stallion, " They tricked us, and they really know how to erase their tracks, come on back to the start, we need to go back to the tavern."

They were running for about a half an hour back when he heard and felt a drop falling on the brim of his black hat.

One drop became two drops until the drops weren't visible anymore, they were rays of water, the vision became so bad that even he and Toronado could hardly see a hand in front of their faces, but more importantly the storm drain made it difficult to follow the tracks, because there wouldn't be any tracks to follow anymore.

Zorro was committed to finding her tonight rain or not until a bunch of slippery stones doomed that plan, Toronado had noticed how slick the stones were and tried to be careful but the turn he needed to make was too much even for him.

Toronado slipped and fell down on his side, with Zorro rolling out of the saddle as a result.

Zorro jumped back up but fell down again immediately because of the combination of the stones and the heavy rain.

He stood again but carefully this time, he took the reins of his mighty stallion and looked at him with care, noticing the fact that he spared his left leg, Zorro felt the heat coming from the leg despite the cold rain.

" Come on boy, we will search again in the morning, we are not that far from the cave, let's go home." Zorro sighed, how much he wanted to find the love of his life, he knew he couldn't do it without his faithful stallion.

He ordered his stallion to follow him home.

They were only a few minutes from walking home, so it wasn't long before they stood before the secret door to the cave, he wanted to spare Toronado as much as possible so he stepped on the lever, opening the door to the home of the legendary fox of the night.

He saw Felipe already waiting for them, Felipe started signing immediately, he wasn't used to Zorro stopping a search early.

" No Felipe, I have no clue yet where Victoria is!" sighed Zorro in anger.

** What happened? Signed Felipe

" The weather that happened, it started raining so heavily that it made Toronado slip and fall down. He started limping, I think he sprained his leg, nothing a good rest couldn't help to get rid off, I can't bring our lives in jeopardy, I am nothing without my stallion." Zorro sighed again, he felt like failed Victoria, that he failed the whole pueblo.

" We will start the search again tomorrow," he said while he rubbed his stallion dry, Zorro was soaked too, but he could take care of himself later on.

" Alright, boy, your as dry as we can get you," Zorro whispered to his animal friend. He turned around and started to get rid of his own soaked clothes and putting on his dry Diego-clothes. He was just so tired, too tired to even watch through the viewing hole. He walked towards the secret panel of the fireplace in the library, his hair still soaked wet.

He was shocked when he saw his father standing there, his father shocked to see his son in that condition.

" Diego, where have you been and why are you soaking wet? Have you been out in these weather?"

Diego sighed, how was he going to talk himself out of this one.

" Father,..."

Don Alejandro put his hand into a stop sign, just to stop his son from talking.

" Before you father me, I want the truth, Diego!"

Diego sighed he had no energy to hide any longer, not after what had happened, if Victoria died because of this, she would never know who she loved all this time, it was time to come clear to the most important people in his life.

" I failed her father, I failed her and the entire pueblo." Diego's eyes towards the floor when he said those words.

" What are you talking about Diego, where you searching for Victoria? Are you out of your mind? That is a job for Zorro, not for you!" yelled his father.

Diego looked up and it was like another son was standing in front of him, not the son that came back all those years from Spain.

" That is just the whole problem, you will understand if you follow me," said Diego more like Zorro than like the Diego he pretended to be.

He pushed the lever on the mantle and signed his father to follow him.

His father was confused now, deep inside he knew what his son was saying, he only couldn't bring himself to hope that what he thought would be true, but it was the only possible explanation, he did what his son asked him though and followed him through the secret panel his son walked out of just a little earlier, he had forgotten all about these tunnels, his son gestured to walk in the room he pointed at.

His father looked around and couldn't believe his eyes.

" So this is where my son disappears too when I don't find him!" thought Alejandro to himself, not noticing the black clothes on the coat rack nor the black horse in the stable on the end.

Toronado, on the other hand, noticed a strange smell and started to scratch, neighing aggressively.

Don Alejandro looked towards the sound and spotted the black stallion, who had his ears laid in his strong neck, showing the white of his eyes.

" Diego, is that who I think it is? What is he doing down here?" Only after speaking those words he noticed the black clothes on the rack.

Don Alejandro looked at Diego, not seeing his son but seeing the fox of the night without his mask and the famous black cape.

" You are Zorro, aren't you?" Don Alejandro asked his son when his son didn't answer he asked the same question with a more edgy voice, " aren't you?"

" Yes, father I am Zorro, the one and only, I am not so defenseless as you always thought, on the contrary, I was the first one to beat Sir Edmund Kendall, my fighting master, this was his championship saber. A tear escaped Diego's eyes by the thought of the man he owed so much.

Don Alejandro looked again towards the mighty stallion, he now knew was owned by nonother then his only son, the stallion hadn't calmed down one bit, Don Alejandro knew the horse his reputation but he didn't expect this.

" Your riding skills are better then I thought, you really trust him?"

Diego laughed a bit at his father's worries at riding the famous stallion but didn't reply, he wanted to show his father the Toronado he knew, the stallion he trusted with his life.

He walked towards the stable while he was soothing the animal.

" It is alright boy, this is my father, you can trust him!" Diego walked into the stallions stable stroking the large animal's neck.

" Calm down boy, he knows everything now, let see the other side of Zorro's mighty stallion."

Toronado calmed down, his hoof stopped scratching, his ears no longer glued to his neck, he watched the older man in curiosity.

Don Alejandro was approaching now, still with caution, Diego rolled his eyes before turning fully to his father, holding an apple in his hand.

Toronado smelled his favorite snack and bumped against the hand that was holding it.

" Not just yet, old friend, not just yet. Here father, give him this and he will be your friend forever." Diego threw the apple towards his father, who had no trouble catching it.

Don Alejandro reached for the horse with the apple in his hand, Toronado hesitated but the presence of his master and the apple won the battle.

Don Alejandro caressed the horse while the stallion was munching his snack, he know saw the animal in a whole other light, he would be the pride of the ranch one day, when all of this was over.

Don Alejandro saw that his son was lost in thoughts, remembering what he said earlier.

" We will find her Diego."

Diego lowered himself against the wall of the stable, his face in his hands after he gave his father the note he found at the tavern.

Don Alejandro read the note and understood his son's worries, he entered the stable, still with caution for the stallion, who had placed himself next to his master, clearly trying to comfort him by nuzzling his master neck with his soft nose, neighing silently.

Don Alejandro lowered himself in front of Diego, stroking the stallion head at the same time.

" I know this is hard on you Diego, but even you can't do a thing in this weather."

Diego lifted his head letting his chin rest on his knee, his eyes puffed from the silent crying.

" I know father, that is the reason, I here right now, I can't risk Toronado's life, he slipped once already, limping a little, nothing a good rest can't heal, but I feel like I failed her, I...I am so scared I will be too late this time, father, but Zorro is nothing without his team."

Don Alejandro sighed and placed a hand on the shoulder of his torn minded son.

" Even the mighty Zorro can't change the weather, Diego. Victoria is a fighter, you will find her in time you will see!"

" I hope you are right father, I really hope you are right!" sighed Diego

TBC...

Is Diego going to find Victoria? What are Sinestra's plans with Victoria? Stay tuned for the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

last time in out of jealousy...

Don Alejandro was approaching now, still with caution, Diego rolled his eyes before turning fully to his father, holding an apple in his hand.

Toronado smelled his favorite snack and bumped against the hand that was holding it.

" Not just yet, old friend, not just yet. Her father, give him this and he will be your friend forever." Diego threw the apple towards his father, who had no trouble catching it.

Don Alejandro reached for the horse with the apple in his hand, Toronado hesitated but the presence of his master and the apple won the battle.

Don Alejandro caressed the horse while the stallion was munching his snack, he know saw the animal in a whole other light, he would be the pride of the ranch one day, when all of this was over.

Don Alejandro saw that his son was lost in thoughts, remembering what he said earlier.

" We will find her Diego."

Diego lowered himself against the wall of the stable, his face in his hands after he gave his father the note he found at the tavern.

Don Alejandro read the note and understood his son's worries, he entered the stable, still with caution for the stallion, who had placed himself next to his master, clearly trying to comfort him by nuzzling his master neck with his soft nose, neighing silently.

Don Alejandro lowered himself in front of Diego, stroking the stallion head at the same time.

" I know this is hard on you Diego, but even you can't do a thing in this weather."

Diego lifted his head letting his chin rest on his knee, his eyes puffed from the silent crying.

" I know father, that is the reason, I here right now, I can't risk Toronado's life, he slipped once already, limping a little, nothing a good rest can't heal, but I feel like I failed her, I...I am so scared I will be too late this time, father, but Zorro is nothing without his team."

Don Alejandro sighed and placed a hand on the shoulder of his torn minded son.

" Even the mighty Zorro can't change the weather, Diego. Victoria is a fighter, you will find her in time you will see!"

" I hope you are right father, I really hope you are right!" sighed Diego

chapter 4

" Hmmm, where am I? What happened?" asked Victoria when she woke up out of her unconscious state.

" look, amigo, our princess in awake! I am going to tell the boss, keep a close eye on her and remember no partying just yet!" Paco said while he walked away to report to Juan Panteras and senora Sinestra. Paco and Ricardo kept their places on the opposite side of where they had tied Victoria.

Juanito and Antonio were guarding the entrance, they never underestimated an enemy, and this job was no exception, no, they were more alert because they heard the reputation of the black fox of Los Angeles, although they were happy to see the weather outside, the tracks would be washed away by the rain and without tracks it would be hard to find her in time, even for a legend like Zorro.

Juanito and Antonio high-fived each other while they laughed as they watched the rain coming down from a black sky, washing away every track in the dessert-sand.

Juan walked to the center of the cave, the place where the prisoner was held, the entire cave existed out of several little caves connected through tunnels.

" Look who decided to wake up after all this time, welcome back my little princess." laughed Juan while he walked towards Victoria.

" Who are you? what do want from me?" asked Victoria with a voice filled with anger.

" Don't answer that, Juan, your first name is the only thing she needs to know for now." boomed a familiar female voice out of the darkness of the cave tunnels.

A hooded figure appeared, she was facing the ground, her face covered entirely, the cloak was giving her a mysterious look.

Victoria was silent for a moment, her face turned towards the woman who just entered the cave.

" You see, Victoria, these men are like well-trained dogs, if you are a good girl and do as I tell you and they will leave you alone," the mysterious woman was now facing Victoria, Victoria gasped in shock, " Alberta Sinestra!"

Senora Sinestra ignored Victoria's shock, " As I was saying, be a good girl and I will be merciful, be a bad girl and I will give you to these men as punishment, every mistake again and again."

Victoria felt her anger rising, " Wait till Zorro finds out! You will wish you would run while you can!"

Alberta took Victoria's chin between her fingers, forcing her to face Alberta, " Tsk tsk tsk, first of all my dear, don't speak to me when your not being asked too, to tell you the truth my dear girl, I got the weather on my side this time, even the famous fox can't follow tracks that are washed away by the torrential rain. You have something that I want, his heart and I will own it when I am through with you!"

" Zorro would never give his heart to a bitch like you, even if you kill me!" she yelled towards Sinestra.

Sinestra laughed and snapped her fingers, Ricardo appeared next to her, let her see what I mean.

Ricardo slapped Victoria's face with the palm of his hand, bruising her face in the process.

Sinestra bent down towards Victoria, " I warned you, honey, don't mess with me! This was only a warning. Zorro will be mine whether you like it or not!" she laughed while standing up, " Juan, you come with me, Ricardo you stay here, we have a second cave to prepare! Don't let her out of your sight for one moment!"

with that, she left the cave and Victoria.

In the meantime the weather changed, the rain stopped falling and the sun had taken it's place and started shining over the desert town Los Angeles, drying everything the rain had touched with his drops.

Diego was eager to start searching again, hoping that Toronado recovered enough to help him in his struggle, help him to find the love of his life, he wouldn't fail her not again. His heart wasn't something that could easily be traded, if Sinestra thinks she could ever own his heart she better think again, his heart belonged to Victoria and that would be for the rest of his life, whether she lived or died.

He made his way down to his cave while he was lost in thoughts. He snapped out of it when he heard a voice down the stairs, he cautiously walked towards the stairs ready to fight whoever was down there, not thinking on the fact that his father knew his secret and easily could be down there, still not trusting the stallion he rode as the fox.

He placed himself in the doorway, leaning his shoulder against the frame of the cave, his arms crossed over his chest, laughing at the sight in front of him, he saw his father walking slowly towards Toronado, his hands in front of him, " I know you master isn't here yet but I just want to check on your leg for him."

Diego kept silent just a little longer watching the reaction of his horse, Toronado had a way to make himself clear to people who took the time to see his signals, the people who knew him.

Toronado shook his head from left to right when he saw that don Alejandro was approaching, he bent his big head to the right when he heard don Alejandro's soothing voice with that little bit of caution still sparkling through it.

He shook his head again before he watched his master like he was saying " seriously ?! Master, is he serious about that? Am I that bad?"

Diego shook his head and found it was time to release his father from his cautiousness.

" Father," Alejandro spun around when he heard his son. " Diego, how long have you been standing there?"

Diego laughed, " long enough, you don't have to be that cautious around him, he has accepted you as one of the team. That makes him the easiest stallion you ever met. He is sweet and loyal, I trust my life to this horse and he saved it more than once." Diego said before he walked towards the stable that was Toronado's home.

" Now boy, let me see that leg of yours?"

Diego touched Toronado's leg, the leg wasn't warm anymore but he wasn't healed for 100 % either.

"Father wasn't there a black horse in that new stock of Andalusian horses you bought?"

" Yes why?" asked don Alejandro confused.

Toronado bumped his head against his master with anger. Diego turned around.

" What? You didn't think I was replacing you?" He asked his stallion. Toronado bowed his head a little ashamed.

"Toronado, you are way to important to me," Diego said while he stroked the strong black neck.

" I need you in top shape for when I find Victoria, I will need you for the hard part of the trip. You are my favorite horse and that will be as long as I live."

Don Alejandro laughed at the sight of his son arguing with his stallion, in other cases he would think the man was loco but he knew the stallion and he knew his son.

"He is right Toronado and once Zorro retires, you get a second job as the ranches first prize steed."

Toronado lifted his head in pride.

" You rest now Toronado because I have a feeling I will need you now more than ever," Diego said before he walked away with his father to get that new horse that he would be using for tracking today. He saddled the horse with the name Diablo, he laughed at the name, some people would think that this would be an excellent name for Toronado!

He mounted the horse, his thoughts towards the woman who held his heart.

" Hold on Victoria, just hold on!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 :

Zorro mounted Diablo, giving some last important instructions towards Felipe, " you keep an eye out for Diablo when you see him you sent Toronado out to find me, I am grateful for his way of searching me, it really comes in handy sometimes! If I am right he would be top-fit in a day. I really going to need him this time, I don't know what I am up against next to Alberta Sinestra and knowing how crazy she is, it makes me even more determent to find her. Tell my father to keep an eye out too. Adios!" Felipe signed a quick be careful before he watched Zorro leave their usual meeting place in the tree grove not far from the outside entrance to Zorro's cave.

Zorro tapped the edge of his hat like he always did before he left Felipe a secret sign that he would be as careful as possible, a sign of mutual respect between Diego and Felipe, they would never know if it would be the last time he saw the boy.

He knew he was taking a huge risk riding Diablo, not that he feared to be thrown by the stallion, who was other than his name said, a gentle stallion, slightly bigger than he was used to, but the stallion had a unique little bless that was half covered by his huge forelock, probably the reason for his name, It was a white circle with two what looked like horns on top of the circle.

He was going to ask his father to keep him, that way he could ride a stallion even as Diego because Diego preferred Stallions above mares to ride with, his favorite one being another famous black stallion, who rather deserved the name Diablo sometimes.

Zorro arrived at the back of the tavern, " last time I took the left track that was a dead trail, I was going to take the next one before the rain started to fall...," Zorro thought, trying to relive his last attempt to find Victoria.

He jumped out of the saddle, without letting go of the horse, he needed to remind himself this wasn't Toronado he was working with. He wasn't sure the horse would stay or run off so he couldn't take a chance.

Zorro was in luck there were still a few horse tracks, only visible to someone who was looking for them, it was enough for Zorro to know in what direction they went. He was riding for about a half an hour until the hoof tracks stopped completely, " Now what he asked himself, I am going to try the mountains," he thought while he turned his horse to the right, it would be an hour riding until he reached the mountains and the many hiding places it provided. Something in the back of his mind told him to go that way, he had learned to trust his intuition, it had helped him a lot in the past.

Alberta Sinestra arrived again in one of the caves at the foot of one of the mountains, about an hour from where Zorro was now, although she had no knowledge of that part, " We need to move on, I found a closed mine two hours from here, I have a feeling that we need to be quick though, she too had a strong intuition, the difference was that she didn't listen to it half of the time, that would be her downfall in the end.

Ricardo, you take the prisoner with you. She moved to stand behind Victoria, a knife aimed at her throat, " Release her, if you try something honey, your life ends here and now!"

Victoria swallowed, she wasn't someone who got scared easily, but even someone as brave as the beautiful tavern owner knew when to be careful, this time she really was afraid for her life, for the first time she was scared that Zorro wouldn't get to her in time. She never lost her hope though.

Paco and Ricardo released her from the ropes before taking her hands and tied them back together, Ricardo lifted her up and threw her on his shoulder, his hand holding her bottom. They left through the caves to the place where they left their horses, Sinestra being the last one to leave the cave, she had left a little tease for Zorro, thinking he would find the place, this was the reason for the whole moving plan. She didn't underestimate the man who she loved in her own crazy way.

Ricardo lifted her on his horse and jumped right behind her, he walked as third right after Juan and Senora Sinestra, His one hand held the reins, his other hand was around Victoria's waist, his hand a little too low at Victoria's liking, he had pulled her tight against him and she was feeling something she only hoped to feel with a famous man in black, it was clear to Victoria that without Sinestra they would rape her and no doubt that Alberta meant when she said that she better listened to her.

The two-hour drive was hard and long, but they managed to reach the mine senora Sinestra had chosen, it was situated in the dry part of a river-bedding, A dam was the only thing that held the mine water free.

" Alright tie her good and I will see if I will let you party a little tomorrow." Alberta Sinestra laughed evilly

Zorro searched through all the caves he could find on his way until he discovered a recently used one, he found horse tracks, he moved slowly and without making any sounds, there were no guards at the cave, he slipped into the cave, what he found worried him though, four poles in the ground, ropes around those poles were cut, a fire that told him they left here not so long ago.

He looked around even further, there on one of the poles he found a similar note that he had found in the tavern, " I am on the right track here!" Zorro thought while he took the note, he started to read.

Tsk Tsk Tsk, Zorro dear you are too late

The clock is ticking and the water will be cold.

But chose me and I am maybe willing to let her live if you find her in time that is.

Tick tock the race is on!

Your love Alberta Sinestra.

He crushed the paper in his fist, his face full of anger, but also fear for Victoria's life.

" You will pay for this Sinestra!"

The sound of a pair of hooves snapped him out of his thoughts, he was prepared to fight here and now and for the first time in his life he felt the urge to kill the bastards.

TBC

Who did Zorro hear outside the cave? Will he be in time to save Victoria or is she in more danger than ever before? Stay tuned for the next chapter of out of Jealousy.

Please make a writer happy and leave a little review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zorro was ready to fight whoever was coming near, his sword in the direction of the sound, the looks in his eyes cold and deadly softened when he heard a famous neighing, he let his sword down and walked outside the cave, " Toronado old boy, I am never been more grateful for you stubborn personality." Zorro laughed while petting his favorite stallion, " Come on boy, let's get you saddled up, and sent Diablo home!" He said to his stallion while he walked towards the place where he left Diablo tied on a tree.

Zorro wasn't used to walking to a tied horse, not when he was wearing the mask of the fox.

It made him realize how important Toronado really was for the team and how glad he was that the horse had a mind of his own, it also made him realize how loyal his stallion was to him.

He looked over his shoulder to the stallion that walked behind him, " I will never take you for granted ever again, my friend."

He was glad when Diablo was still tied at the tree where he left him, nobody strange would mount Toronado even if they could get close enough to him to try, that alone would need a miracle, but Diablo's personality was much softer, he could easily be stolen from him.

Zorro removed Diablo's gear and saddled Toronado with it.

" Go home Diablo!"

He knew the horse would go home, not because he understood what Zorro asked him to do, not like Toronado anyway, but he would go home to his stable, go back to safety, he was on the ranch long enough to know where he needed to go in cases like this.

Zorro mounted Toronado, " Let go and find Victoria and and this craziness ones and for all and when I find her, it will be time to take the next step in our relationship, letting her know who I really am and find a way to marry her as Diego, if she still want me then that is."

He nudged his stallion forward and this time he had tracks to follow, he only hoped that she was alive, he couldn't fail her, he would never forgive himself if something happened to her now.

" Hold on my love, I am on my way!" he whispered to no one in particular, leading Toronado easily in the directions of the horse tracks.

Victoria sat down in the mine, the mine was one of the more dangerous ones that were closed down by whoever owned the land, it was dangerous not only of the risk that the place could collapse any moment now, it was also located in a riverbed underneath a dry waterfall, the waterfall was dry because of the dam that was still holding the water at bay, stopping it from flooding the mine.

"I hope the dam will be strong enough until Zorro saves me that is." Thought Victoria, never losing the hope that her true love was still searching underneath ever rock for her.

" Because if that dam collapses I am history!" were her second thoughts her eyes never leaving the people that had taken her away from everything she loved so much.

Ricardo was the one who was watching her, she hated him almost as much as she hated Sinestra, the looks of lust in his eyes only held back by Alberta Sinestra's orders.

Then there were two at the entrance of the cave, waiting for the moment to ambush her hero.

She knew that Juan would be at Sinestra's side, following her like a foal that followed its mother.

Only Antonio's whereabouts were a mystery to her.

She snapped out of thoughts the moment Sinestra entered the mine, talking loud enough to Juan but knowing that everybody had heard it.

" Tell me, Juan, how can I be sure that I get what I want? I already have the most important person in his life tied up and beaten in here. But what if that isn't enough to convince him?"

Juan shrugged, " what more could we possibly get? We don't know that much about him!"

Alberta rolled her eyes and walked towards Victoria, " You know what I mean don't you darling?" She turned her attention back towards Juan, " Think about it, what does she know as his girlfriend that we could use to blackmail him into marrying me?" Alberta laughed evilly while she stroked Victoria's hair."

Juan was silent, not really knowing what to say.

Sinestra sighed and rolled her eyes, " use your brain for a change, you idiot! She is in love with Zorro and Zorro with her right?" Alberta asked Juan a little agitated.

Juan nodded

Alberta continued, " Zorro is an outlaw with a price on his head right, kept safe by his secret identity, right?"

Juan nodded again.

" Well think man, think, must I spell everything! She is his girl and as his girl, she knows him better than anyone, what could she possibly know that we could use to blackmail him, important enough that he can't refuse, let's say a matter of life and death!"

Juan shrugged again. Victoria knew what was going on was fighting against her ropes, not being able to yell because the tied her mouth shut.

" His identity you imbecile!" yelled Alberta.

She sighed and shook her head, " I am surrounded by idiots!"

She kneeled down in front of Victoria, releasing her mouth so that she would be able to answer her.

" I am going to ask you nicely this one time! Who is the man behind the mask of Zorro?"

Victoria watched Alberta straight in the eyes while she answered, " I don't know who he is or where he is and if I knew I would rather die than tell you his name!"

" Liar, you do know who he is!" yelled Alberta before she slapped the still unbruised side of Victoria's face.

"Tell me who he is now!"

" I can't and I won't tell you who he is!" yelled Victoria, who was getting angry by now.

" So that is the way you want to play it now!"

Sinestra snapped her fingers while calling for Ricardo.

" You know what to do!"

Ricardo punched Victoria hard in her stomach, so hard she doubled over in pain.

Sinestra took the hair of a coughing Victoria and pulled it back so that she faced her once again.

"Who is he, you wench!?"

Victoria took every courage she had and spit Sinestra in the face!

" Knock her out, Ricardo!" Alberta said while she walked away. Ricardo took Victoria by her hair and smashed her towards a nearby rock, hard enough to out cold her, but not hard enough to kill her!

Victoria was unconscious now, her head bleeding heavily!

Sinestra was about to leave again when Paco came running in.

" We received Antonio's signal, Zorro is on his way! He will be at the ambush place in a matter of minutes."

"Ricardo give me your knife and go to the place to ambush him. I will be with you in a moment!"

Alberta Sinestra took the knife from Ricardo and ruined her dress, at the height of her breasts, stomach and between her legs.

" No time for the real deal but let him think she is ruined if she survives our little surprise that is." She was the last one leaving the mine, her men were already in place!

" If I can't have you, no one can't!" she said before she mounted her horse and left to face Zorro.

TBC

Will Zorro be in time and what is the surprise Alberta talked about, stay tuned for the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

They were already fighting Zorro when Sinestra arrived at the top of the hill, with the mine behind them.

She looked around her, Paco was unconscious, Pablo was guarded by one devilish, Black Stallion, that was the way she saw it anyway, Antonio was carefully hidden, waiting for her signal to launch their surprise.

Juan and Ricardo were holding their own against one very angry fox.

Sinestra had never seen such anger in the eyes of the fox and knowing the way she knew Ricardo, he wouldn't stop throwing oil into the fire, most man-made mistakes when getting to angry but she feared that the angrier Zorro was, the better he became, one thing Ricardo never thought of when he said the next words.

" She is quite a soft woman, Zorro, I really enjoyed it!" an evil grin on his face.

Zorro needed only 2 quick moved with his sword to disarm Ricardo and place the sword dangerously close to Ricardo's throat, " Say one thing like that and I will kill you, nobody talks about Victoria like that, now where is she!" Zorro growled through his teeth.

" Don't tell him, Ricardo, He is only treating you, the good guys never kill! They would feel guilty about it and his values will not let him kill, how nasty we bad guys are!" reassured Sinestra before speaking to Zorro next, " you got one choice Zorro, marry me and your Victoria will live, ignore this and she will be gone forever, I only need to give one signal and she dies, the clock is ticking Zorro!"

" If you hurt her in any way, you will give me the reason I need to reconsider my values and I will kill you without guilt! You will never have me, Sinestra." Zorro's voice was cold and hard, still aiming his swords towards Ricardo's throat!

Sinestra saw Juan creeping towards Zorro with a knife in his hands, she knew she needed to keep him busy to save Ricardo's life and to prevent Zorro from noticing Juan.

" Drop that knife senor or you're a dead man!" sounded a voice from Juan, Juan turned around and dropped the sword on what he saw, Zorro turned too but without lowering his sword.

There were surrounded by don Alejandro and his vaquero's.

This was all delusion Alberta Sinestra needed, she raised her hands and yelled: " Now Antonio!"

A big Boom startled everybody and Zorro was shocked to see that the dam was blown to piece and they saw the water streaming down the waterfall into the mine,

" Say goodbye to your love, Zorro! Haha, I hope she can swim to survive, oh right, I forgot she is tied down and unconscious!"

Don Alejandro laid his hand on Zorro's shoulder, due to the shock he hadn't noticed that the old don had made his way down with his vaquero's and were holding Sinestra and Ricardo at gunpoint.

Zorro noticed that one of the vaquero's tried to take over the guard position of Toronado only the horse wouldn't move an inch.

" Get that horse away from me, I will be good, I will not move!" he heard Pablo say towards the vaquero with the name Juanito.

For the first time in days, Zorro chuckled, " It is alright Toronado, Juanito is one of the good guys!"

" Go and save Victoria before it's too late Zorro, we will handle them over here!"

Zorro nodded and Jumped Toronado to run downhill as fast as he could, hoping he wasn't too late. He jumped of Toronado's back on the shore of the river, the mine completely vanished from sight.

Zorro removed his cape and dove down into the water, he swam towards where he knew the mine would be underneath the water surface.

He dove down only to come up for breath on the other side of the mine entrance, he was glad to see that inside the mine was still a bit of room that wasn't filled with water, one single little rock-plateau just above the water, he inhaled as much air as possible and dove down again, trying to see where Victoria was, the water sting into his eyes like little needles, he tried to look as much as he could but the longer he held his eyes open beneath the water-surface, the harder it was to see.

Zorro came up for air again before diving down again but this time he was lucky he saw a beautiful female tied down a pole he dove down towards Victoria's lifeless body, he pulled out his knife and tried to cut down the rope, which wasn't easy with a mask blinding him, he pulled off the mask and cut the rope, Victoria's body started to float, he took her in to his arms and swam back to the surface, to where he knew would be the rock-plateau, he lifted Victoria high enough to lay her down on the rocks above the water.

He pulled himself out of the water, next to her, forgetting the fact that he pulled off his mask in order to have a more clear view, what he saw then was his worst nightmare coming true, Victoria was pale and wasn't breathing, he placed his mouth on her to blow some air in her longs, he placed his hands over her hart and started CPR, " Breathe Victoria, Breathe, don't leave me, please Preciosa breathe, come back to me!" Zorro's voice was filled with fear, tears ran over his cheeks.

" Please querida! I can't live without you, I can't live with the fact that you never knew who you loved so much!"

His tears landed on Victoria's face just on that moment she started to cough the rest of the water out of her longs.

" That is my girl!" the unmasked man said while he took Victoria in his arms. He was so happy that she was alive, that he never thought wrong of the state of her ruined dress, he would never think of Victoria's as ruined, he didn't know how much she remembered and he wasn't going to ask her that she would tell him when she would be ready and until then he would keep an eye on her.

Zorro caressed Victoria's hair while she came back to her senses.

Everything was a blur when she opened her eyes, she could make out a black figure, she reached her hand toward his face, " Zorro?" she asked with a silent voice, not ready to use her voice normally.

" It is me querida, don't try to speak too much, you are save, I am here now."

The young tavern owner coughed again before saying, " I knew you would come for me."

Victoria closed her eyes again, trying to get a clear view, to see in what she felt with her hand, " You are unmasked she asked?"

Zorro nodded slowly, " I had to pull my mask off in order to cut you free and I think the time has come to share my secret with you." Zorro sighed before he continued, " You scared me today, Victoria I was so afraid that you would die knowing."

Victoria's view was clear now and Zorro knew it on her reaction, " Diego?"

" Yes Victoria, It always has been me! Disappointed?" Zorro asked fearing for rejection.

" Why would I be disappointed, Diego, you have been there for me and lots of people both as Diego and as Zorro. You have been there for me all the time as both men, I am maybe mad because I was so blind that I didn't see what was in front of me but Diego trust me,..." she stopped in mid-sentence and caressed through a lock of his hair that hung in front of his forehead.

" I love the man behind the mask, I love him even more than my own life."

Diego leaned down to capture her lips in what would be their first unmasked kiss.

It was only now that Victoria noticed the state of her dress.

" What happened? Why didn't you tell me my dress was ruined?" asked Victoria in an angry voice.

" I hoped you could tell me what happened to you and why didn't I tell you, I was just too happy to know you were alive, these last couple of days were hell for me Victoria."

Victoria shook her head but smiled softly, "I don't know what happened one moment my dress was intact only to wake up with a ruined dress."

" I don't care what happened, I still love you, this will be our secret."

Victoria smiled again.

Will you be able to hold your breath for a moment.

Victoria nodded, " I think so."

Zorro replaced his wet mask and jumped in the water before he reached for Victoria and pulled her against him, he held the dress in such a way that everything was covered by it.

" Alright mi Preciosa, hold your breath on my signal!"

Victoria nodded, she trusted him with her life even more now that she knew she laid her life in the hands of her best friend,"

Zorro swam on his back towards the opening of the mine.

" Ready querida!"

" Yes, Zorro I am ready."

Zorro smiled, she was smart enough to not call him Diego when wearing his mask, he now regretted not telling her before now.

They both took a deep breath.

Zorro dove underneath the water-surface, holding Victoria close to him with one arm, swimming with the other arm.

They came back up on the other side, Victoria would be safe soon.

Zorro was startled to notice his father standing next to an anxious Toronado.

" I am glad you are still here." Zorro looked around.

" It is alright, S... Zorro, we are alone now. I send my vaquero's to the pueblo with everybody delivering them to the alcalde, we even caught the last one."

" It is alright, she knows who I am now!" smiled Zorro while he swam to the riverbed.

Zorro placed Victoria on the side of the river, before coming out of the river himself,

I had a feeling you could use some spare clothes so I brought some Diego clothes with me and a dress from your mother with me and I brought Esperanza too.

Diego whistled a different tune than he used for Toronado, from behind a tree came Esperanza in a trot towards her master, Zorro gave the dress to Victoria before he left to change his clothes himself.

It wasn't long before they both reappeared from different sides, both in dry clothes.

Diego walked towards Toronado's saddle bag and took out a beautiful ring.

He took Victoria's hand in his before speaking, " Victoria, The last few days were the worst in my entire life. It made clear to me that nobody could own my heart other than you. You are my strength, my weakness, but also my rock. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, please would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Victoria was lost for words, tears ran over her cheeks before she nodded and managed to bring out a silent yes.

These last days had changed their lives forever, Victoria would never be alone ever again, nobody would ever become between her and Diego, he would soon be hers and hers alone!"

The end


End file.
